


Twined in One Another

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, First Time, Tentacles, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit and Aayla are going to go ahead, but ... a few doubts remain for Kit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twined in One Another

**Author's Note:**

> For the dailyprompt from Dreamwidth of "Dubious Consentacles".

Kit hesitated in the kiss, and Aayla pulled back.

"Are you unsure about this now?" she asked. If he chose not to, she would understand. They had taken a long road to get here, even with Bly making his commentary about what they needed to do with all their energy.

Kit shook his head, his tentacles swaying. "I… confess that I have no idea how best to take care of your wishes, Aayla. I have never known sexual intimacy with one of your species."

She smiled for that, then pressed closer to him, initiating a new kiss. She could feel her arousal growing; she knew Kit could smell it, given how sensitive his olfactory senses were. What surprised her, though, was when his tentacles moved of their own accord to reach for her lekku behind her shoulders. That made her stop, and he backed off, a look of chagrin taking away his trademark grin.

"No, don't… I didn't realize they reacted like that," she said softly.

"I can band them back," he offered. Instead, she pulled her lekku forward, discarded the headdress and bands on them.

"No, I want to feel them."

Kit leaned in to kiss her then, and let his tentacles find their own way… until they were wrapping around her lekku fully and she was moaning into the kiss. At this rate, his worries over pleasing her were disappearing swiftly, replaced by the tantalizing curiosity of just how many ways they could find to please one another.

Aayla was just as eager to find out, as she guided him carefully back to the bedroll she'd prepared on the floor of her tent. They had to disengage long enough to get undressed, but she had plans on twining their appendages even more once she was flat with him.


End file.
